All is Fair in Snow and War
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Percy and Annabeth build a snowman. Trouble ensues.


**A/N: I had a bunch of snow days last week, so I wanted to write something with Percy and Annabeth involving snow. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still not Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Building a snowman had started out as a good idea.

The brilliant idea had come from Percy's seaweed-filled brain, since they had gotten nearly six inches of snow the night before, which resulted in a snow day for Percy and Annabeth. Naturally, they spent it together, and Percy, being a son of Poseidon, and snow, being frozen water, he had wanted to spend it outside, as well as with his girlfriend. So, after mentioning the idea to Annabeth, and her being up to building anything, they bundled up and trooped out into the cold weather.

Percy assumed it would be easy.

"No, Seaweed Brain, you can't just slap snow down on there, you have to shape it and press it together, or else it won't look good." Annabeth scolded as Percy attempted to get started.

"Well, how would you know? You live in San Francisco!" Percy retorted.

"I think I know how to build a snowman, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth countered, giving him her signature 'duh' look, which she happened to use with him often.

"Should've known not to ask an architect to help me build a snowman..." Percy muttered under his breath, going back to his 'snow shaping'.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows at Percy's comment.

"Oh, nothing." Percy said, hoping she'd drop it, so they could finish some time today. But turning to face her, he found her with a snowball in her hand, tossing it up and catching it, ready to strike.

"Really, because I though I heard you say something." Annabeth said, raising the snowball, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Now Annabeth, there's no need to bring violence into the situation." Percy said, raising his hands in defense. When she didn't lower her weapon, he slowly crouched down, reaching for some snow to form a snowball of his own, but it was too late. Annabeth hurled the snowball straight at him, and only years of fighting and battle training allowed him to evade it. Luckily, he could control water, so he could make snowballs without pause, and the only thing that evened the sides was the fact that she was the daughter of the goddess of war strategy.

Soon they were involved in a full-fledged snow battle, containing two snow forts, and too many snowballs to count.

After dodging another snowball, Percy took a risk and dove out from behind his fort, flinging a snowball at Annabeth, she ducked and took the opportunity of his being unguarded to pounce, literally.

She landed on Percy's chest, snowball raised above her head.

"Ready to surrender, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Not a chance, Wise Girl!" Percy shouted, attempting to roll over, but Annabeth had already smashed the snowball in his face. "Oh, cold, cold!" Percy writhed beneath her, trying to shake the snow from his face.

"Here, lemme get that for ya," Annabeth told him, that glint back in her eye, as she slowly lowered her mouth to his. After a few minutes, the snow on Percy's face was definitely gone, and they broke apart.

"Gee thanks," Percy said, breathlessly, grinning like an idiot.

"No problem," Annabeth responded, also smiling.

A good amount of snow, and time, later they had successfully completed their snowman, and were darn proud of it too, seeing how it had ended up being a little more difficult than expected.

* * *

"You know, I think that was a definitely one of my better ideas." Percy commented later that night, when they were sitting on the couch, Percy's arm around Annabeth and her leaning into him, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies.

"Well, whaddya know? There really is something up there in that kelp-filled head of yours." Annabeth said, turning to look him in his sea-green eyes and reaching up to run her fingers through his tousled black hair.

"Sure is." Percy said drowsily, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Annabeth chuckled softly and turned her attention back to the movie, and just when she thought he was asleep, she heard him mumble "Love you 'beth".

She smiled as a feeling of happiness and contentment washed over her, and whispered, "Love you too, Percy."

And they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted from all their hard work that day.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
